Blood And Tears
by Harpygirl24
Summary: What if someone had died during Harry's second year? What if that person had been Snape? What if they discovered the truth? What if Snape returned to protect Harry like he had promised? One-Shot!


Title: Blood And Tears

Rating: M

Summary: What would have happened if someone had died during Harry's second year? What if it had been Snape? What if they had discovered the truth? What if Snape returned to protect Harry like he had promised? One-Shot and including a small summary of how characters would of reacted to the death of their Potions Master at the hands of the Heir of Slytherin.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Professor McGonagall_

            She knew that something was wrong the moment Severus Snape didn't show up for dinner. Albus had told everyone that they should have their meals together so that he could keep a watch on everyone. Severus hadn't shown up and so she hurried, with the Head Boy, to his office. Severus was lying on the ground, his eyes fluttered a little. She checked his pulse and found that he was dead.

   "Not again," McGonagall muttered, the tears welling up. "Not like last time."

   "Professor," the Head Boy said.

She looked up from her grief to see a message on the wall.

**HE LIED ABOUT BEING PURE. NOW HE IS DEAD AND ON THE FILTHY GROUND. LIKE HIS BLOOD**.

   "Get Professor Dumbledore at once," McGonagall said.

The Head Boy hurried and left.

   "I'm sorry, Severus, for what happened."

And she waited for the Headmaster to arrive.

_Professor Dumbledore_

            Professor Dumbledore arrived and saw the body of his old friend. It saddened him to see him dead and the message on the wall told him that the Heir of Slytherin had done this. But how did he, or she, find out that Severus wasn't a Pureblood? He didn't know the answer to that but he was determined to find out. Anger coursed through him. He would get his revenge on whoever killed his friend and the whole damn Wizarding World would know how great and powerful Albus Dumbledore was.

_Argus Filch_

He was glad that Severus was gone. The man scared him.

_Neville Longbottom_

            He couldn't believe that Snape was dead and that he would never be back.

_Professor Flitwick_

            He used his charms to make sure that Severus got a proper burial. He cried, like most people did. The Gryffindors were stunned that someone would kill the Head of Slytherin House. As the coffin was lowered he hoped that the Ministry would find out who did this and bring him or her to justice.

_Hermione Granger_

            She couldn't believe that Professor Snape was gone. It was like some horrible nightmare that just wouldn't stop. She looked over at Ron and noticed no tears welling up. That made him wonder what was wrong with a boy that shed no tears for the dead.

_Remus Lupin_

            He had been shocked when Dumbledore had written to him, telling him that his former classmate had been murdered by the Heir of Slytherin. He explained what the heir represented and that he, or she, must have found out that Snape wasn't pure. He felt the wolf grow in anger. He would tear apart the person that did it and then feast on their body.

_Professor Sprout_

   "I really hate my life right now," she mentally said.

_Fred and George Weasley_

No comment.

_Madam Snape_

   "My boy is gone," she mentally said to herself. "I hope that the heir burns in hell."

And she cried some more.

_Ginny Weasley_

She felt like it was her fault that Snape was dead.

_Draco Malfoy_

   "I'm going to kill my father when I come home. He said that the heir would only kill Mudbloods, not someone that had been like a real father to him. He hoped that the heir was caught."

_Harry Potter_

   "I'm sorry that you had to die at the hands of this person," Harry said to the coffin. "You didn't deserve to die like this."

_Ron Weasley_

   "I'm glad that he's dead!" he told Harry.

Harry turned and stared at him.

   "What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Ron laughed at him. It was a cold laugh that Harry had only heard once before.

   "You really think that you could defeat me," Ron said, his voice different. "Oh you should have seen his face when he died."

   "Vol-."

Ron laughed again.

   "No, his son," Ron answered. "I must admit that I was surprised that you didn't know that I'm the heir of Slytherin."

And he was gone before anyone could stop him.

_Severus Snape_

   "I can't believe that I'm back. I thought that Lily would be here. I guess she was, but I guess she would show herself when she needed me to see her."

Severus sighed, looking at his ghost form. He couldn't believe that Ron Weasley was the Dark Lord's son. He sighed and then went looking for someone. Of course he didn't see anyone until later and that person was the last one that he expected, Harry Potter. He saw him near the fresh grave that marked where he laid.

   "Hello, Potter," he said.

He saw Harry's stunned face.

  "Sir," he started but Snape held up his hand.

   "I'm here because I promised to watch over you," he told him. "I'm sorry that I can't do it alive."

Harry was stunned but quickly got over it.

   "I can't believe that Ron attacked those people," he told him.

Severus looked down at the ground.

   "Sometimes even lions have venom."

And right now Harry believed it.


End file.
